Vengeance
by Ishinomori Kuroo
Summary: Venganza, es el sentimiento más estúpido que podemos poseer como seres humanos pero cuando esta se quiere en verdad obtener, lo único que importa es aferrarse a ella y al orgullo que te encamina a seguirla, aún cuando dejes de lado hasta al amor de tu vida.
1. Akimura Totosai

Chapter 1: Akimura Totosai.

 **Disclaimer:** El Anime/Manga de InuYasha y sus personajes son obra de Rumiko Takahashi, por lo tanto, solo los usaré en esta historia con el fin de entretener y no de lucrar con ellos.

* * *

Bien, antes de comenzar a leer, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado aunque desde ahora les advierto que si buscan un final feliz, aquí no lo van a encontrar xd, talvez y hasta arruine la historia con esto pero de una vez lo hago de su conocimiento para que al final de este fic no me juzguen ni me odien por el final, bueno, por toda la historia en sí que he formado en mi demente cabeza sobre este escrito y pues, más que nada espero apoyo y comprensión de su parte. Sin más que decir, espero y la lectura les atrape como a mi me atrapo, y cualquier error ortográfico o narrativo, espero que me lo hagan ver -de forma positiva :,v - para mejorar en cada cap y fic que escriba de hoy en adelante.

* * *

 **Vengeance.**

Escrito por: _Ishinomori Kuroo_

 **Capítulo 1:**

 _ **Akimura Totosai**_

Es la víspera de Navidad, con -7° grados afuera y una sutil pero constante nevada azotando las calles, la mayoría de los locales del centro de Kioto estaban cerrados. Algunos con los últimos clientes y otros solo con los empleados que realizaban la limpieza antes de cerrar.

Eran casi la diez de la noche y en uno de los locales, una cafetería para ser específicos, 4 jóvenes estaban algo presurosos por terminar su noche de trabajo, no solo por la fecha, sino también porque hace un par de noches atrás, unos delincuentes, probablemente **_Yakuzas_** , intentaron robar una joyería a solo seis locales de distancia ya bien entrada la madrugada al pensar que nadie se daría cuenta, sin embargo, el sistema de seguridad detonó alarmas sumamente ruidosas y en cuestión de un par de minutos, una horda de policías llegaron al lugar.

Aunque no lograron atrapar a nadie, la vigilancia en el lugar y sus alrededores había aumentado, sin mencionar que la policía hacia rondines nocturnos con uniformados y unos que otros sin uniforme mezclados entre los civiles.

Aunque eso no aseguraba que no ocurriera otro intento de robo, sin mencionar que, a la falta de actividad criminal, los rondines serían dejados de lado en un par de días más, talvez pasando año nuevo, solo para guardar apariencias y hacer creer a la gente que la policía hacia _su 'trabajo'_ como la mayoría de las veces.

\- El viejo deberías pagarnos más por mantenernos aquí como _negros_. [1]

Se quejó un joven de cabellera negra atada en una coleta a la altura de la nuca mientras limpiaba el escaso sudor de su frente tras haber subido la última silla en una de las mesas cerca de la barra.

\- Relájate, Miroku. Apenas trabajas un día y ya quieres que te paguen más cuando ya te pagan por no hacer nada.

\- Yo no tengo la culpa de que te guste ser negreado por tan poca paga, Koga.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa socarrona en su boca, que fue borrada tras sentir el trapo, con el que Koga estaba limpiando las mesas, estrellarse contra su cara.

\- Tranquilas nenas, o van a romperse las medias otra vez.

Se burló una pelirroja de ojos verdes desde atrás de la barra, mirando divertida la escena.

-Estúpido, Koga. Deja de hacerme quedar mal frente a las chicas.

Le arrojó el trapo de vuelta pero Koga lo atrapó ágilmente con su mano izquierda.

\- ¡Oh no, Miroku!, tú quedas mal con las chicas por ti mismo, no necesitas ayuda para eso.

Se burló de nuevo la chica y Miroku enrojeció.

\- ¡Ayame!

-En lugar de estar jugando, deberían de darse prisa para poder terminar aquí y poder irnos a casa.

Una segunda chica, pelinegra y de ojos marrones con el ceño fuertemente fruncido y una sartén en las manos cuyo mango apretaba con más fuerza de la necesaria, les dijo desde la cocina, mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de odio a Miroku, obligándolo a sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y un sudor frío aparecer en su frente, provocando que como acto reflejo, cubriera su rostro con sus manos cruzadas y levantará una pierna para cubrir su parte noble con la rodilla bien en alto, algo así como para dar la _patada de la grulla[2]_ en caso de que le arrojase la sartén de nuevo como hizo ese mismo día, casi comenzando el turno.

- _El miedo no anda en burro[3]_ , solo en Miroku. -Se burló Koga haciendo reír a Ayame.

-Y lo pervertido también.

Completo Sango antes de darse media vuelta y regresar al fondo de la cocina.

-Eres un idiota, Miroku.

-Solo fue una broma, Ayame, lo sabes.

-Decirle que tuviera un hijo contigo no es una broma en absoluto. -Atino Koga.

-Es verdad, además si Sango en verdad te gusta no deberías decirle ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¡Ella no me gusta!

Miroku se sonrojo a más no poder y dentro de la cocina se escuchó el ruido de algunos platos y sartenes estrellarse contra el piso de manera estridente a lo que Ayame decidió ir a ver.

-Enserio si eres un idiota. -Escupió Koga.

-Déjame en paz.

La pequeña campanita de la puerta se hizo sonar al ser abierta de forma repentina, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes, quiénes miraron con un poco de extrañeza a la figura de un joven, vestido de suéter y vaqueros negros con un gorro gris que cubría su cabeza, de aspecto sumamente pálido y cansino que llevaba algo envuelto con un abrigo en sus brazos.

Eran las once menos quince minutos. Ya no era hora como para que llegase algún cliente, pensó Koga. Menos con el letrero de _cerrado_ que yacía colgado en la puerta.

Ambos lo miraron dubitativos, hasta que la mirada del extraño chocó primero con la azulina de Koga y después con la marrón de Miroku, a quienes desconcertó el extraño color ambarino que hacia lucir sus ojos de cierta forma, _intimidantes._ Al menos para Miroku.

-Ya no tenemos servicio, señor.

La voz de Koga llamo su atención.

 _'Talvez podría tratarse de un ladrón'_ , pensó Miroku quien tenso los músculos de su mandíbula al instante, haciéndolo buscar instintivamente el bate de béisbol que dejaban a un lado de la puerta principal, justo detrás de una maceta con una planta frondosa para hacerlo pasar desapercibido.

-Estoy buscando a Akimura Totosai.

Soltó el extraño con voz grave mientras acomodaba el bulto que llevaba entre sus brazos en un mejor agarre, dejando salir un pequeño quejido que apenas y él mismo percibió al rozar con el mismo su costado izquierdo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y por qué lo buscas?

Koga sonó más a la defensiva obligando al extraño a chasquear la lengua con algo de irritación, pero el ojiazul lo ignoro al mantener una expresión firme en su rostro con sed de respuestas. ¿Por qué esta persona estaba buscando a su jefe?

-Tengo asuntos que tratar _directamente_ con él.

Recalcó, dándole a entender a Koga que no tenía por qué darle más detalles. Lo cuál hizo que el ojiazul se tensará.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos dar información de otros a desconocidos.

Bramó. Y al igual que Miroku, busco el bate con la mirada.

-Al decir desconocidos, ¿Te refieres en ser desconocido para ti o para él?

Cuestionó el extraño con cierto toque altivo, Koga arrugó el entrecejo sin saber exactamente como responder a eso, después de todo, no sabía si de verdad era algún conocido de su jefe o simplemente era un truco para engañarlos y hacerlos bajar la guardia.

-Solo díganle que estoy aquí. Él sabrá quien soy.

\- ¿Y si nos rehusamos?

El extraño entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente. ' _No tengo tiempo para esto.'_ Pensó mientras se acercaba a una de las mesas y tiraba las sillas de la misma con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sostenía el _bulto_ de forma _torpe_ y algo _débil_ , dejando ver qué en ese brazo no poseía tanta fuerza, o al menos nisquiera la fuerza promedio de una persona, ya que el bulto comenzó a deslizarse de forma lenta por su torso.

Koga y Miroku lo observaban expectantes, atentos a cualquier movimiento que indicase un peligro, no solo para ellos, sino también para Sango y Ayame, quiénes estaban en el fondo de la cocina atentas a la conversación desde que escucharon la campanita de la puerta, aunque sin hacer acto de presencia para no entorpecer a los chicos por si la situación se tornaba peligrosa.

Tras limpiar la mesa depósito el bulto sobre la mesa, causando que ambos chicos soltaran un respingo al ver que no era _algo_ lo que sostenía, sino _alguien_.

Un niño, de entre seis y ocho años de edad, cabellera negra y al parecer profundamente dormido por su acompasada respiración yacía sobre la mesa. Ambos cuestionaron con la mirada al extraño pero este los ignoro olímpicamente mientras se sentaba de forma lenta en una de las sillas, tratando de disimular una pequeña punzada de dolor que sus facciones, esta vez, no pudieron disimular, lo cual no pasó por alto para los chicos.

\- ¿Quién eres y por qué traes a un niño contigo? ¿Eres un secuestrador?

Inquirió Koga con dureza. Tanto misterio lo estaba cabreando, más al ver que había un niño de por medio. ¿Acaso sería un Yakuza? Pero si ese fuese el caso, ¿Qué relación había con su jefe? ¿Acaso también estaba involucrado en la mafia?

-Debes estar de broma, ¿No?

Koga se desconcertó al ver que el extraño sonreía con ironía después de decir esas palabras.

-Por última vez, estoy buscando a Akimura Totosai.

La sonrisa irónica se borró de su rostro para tomar una seriedad que podía llegar a intimidar un poco.

-Y por última vez, ¿Quién eres tú y porque traes a un niño contigo?

Insistió Koga. Ninguno de los dos cedería. El de ojos ámbar rolo los ojos y soltó un resoplido.

-Mi nombre es Sesshomaru, él es mi hermano. ¿Satisfecho?

Explicó parcamente, por su parte Koga no destenso los músculos ni bajo la guardia al escuchar aquello. Podría estar mintiendo.

\- ¿Tienes alguna ID?

\- ¿También quieres mi registro de nacimiento y mi árbol genealógico?

Ambas miradas se endurecieron, molestas y con cierto toque de hastío por la manera de hablar del otro.

\- ¿Para qué quieres ver al viejo?

El desconocido lo miro duramente algunos segundos, antes de que una nueva punzada se clavara en su costado izquierdo nuevamente, haciéndole llevar instintivamente su mano derecha al área afectada, dejándolo sentir una humedad intensificada en sus ropas.

-Se suponía que nos reuniríamos en Corea por órdenes de mi padre, pero la reunión se adelantó.

Explicó parcamente, recriminándose dos segundos después por hacer aquello. No tenía por qué darle explicaciones, pero al parecer su interlocutor no era tan confiado como mucha gente lo sería en situaciones similares. Aunque tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que decía también, porque al igual que él, no tenía motivos para confiar y soltar de más la lengua con un desconocido.

-Se supone que él viajaría esta noche a Corea.

Recordó Koga en voz alta. Hace no más de dos horas, el viejo le había enviado un mensaje, informándole que su viaje había sido cancelado por cuestiones de seguridad, ya que se tenía previsto que la nevada se intensificaría cerca de la media noche.

-Estúpido viejo.

Siseo Sesshomaru por lo bajo, chasqueando la lengua. _'Myoga no le entrego el mensaje de mi llegada, entonces tampoco debe saber lo que sucedió con mi padre.'_

El silencio reino en el lugar por algunos minutos, ciertamente era una situación extraña y confusa, no solo para Koga y Miroku que no entendían, o más bien no creían el por qué de la llegada de Sesshomaru, si es que ese era su verdadero nombre, pues seguían sin mostrar un ápice de confianza en él y en lo que decía, sino también para Sesshomaru que, si entonces Myoga no había entregado el mensaje de su llegada, Totosai estaría camino a una masacre entre miembros de _la_ _mafia_ _coreana[4]_ y miembros de los Yakuza.

-Necesito un teléfono.

Pidió, pero antes de que alguien siquiera dijese o hiciese algo, la campanita de la puerta principal se hizo sonar de nuevo, dejando ver a un agitado Totosai quien por poco y caía de bruces en la entrada al llegar de forma brusca, buscando con la mirada, casi con desesperación a alguien en específico, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en Sesshomaru y el pequeño niño tendido sobre la mesa.

Koga y Miroku se acercaron rápidamente a él, para ayudarlo a entrar al local y sentarlo en una de las sillas, Sango y Ayame por su parte, finalmente salieron de su escondite para llevarle algo de agua al anciano que comenzó a toser por la resequedad en su garganta, llamando por un segundo la atención de Sesshomaru. No se había dado cuenta de que ellas estaban dentro del lugar también. _'Fui un poco descuidado'_ pensó, si hubiese sido en otra situación y con otras personas, talvez ya estaría muerto en este momento. _'Aunque ya casi lo estoy'_ sonrió con ironía para sus adentros al sentir como sus ropas seguían humedeciéndose por el líquido vital que salía de su costado izquierdo.

\- ¿Tú eres el chico que envió Myoga?

Preguntó Totosai a Sesshomaru una vez regulada su respiración, pero este no recibió respuesta alguna.

Koga se acercó a él, notando que sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo se deslizaba débilmente por la silla, mientras un líquido rojo, algo espeso, comenzó a gotear desde la silla hasta el piso. Todos palidecieron al ver la sangre en el suelo.

-Koga, Miroku, llévenlo a la zona de descanso, Sango, cierra el local y baja las cortinas, Ayame, busca el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Koga y Miroku levantaron a Sesshomaru, pero antes de seguir su camino, interrogaron con la mirada al anciano sobre qué hacer con el niño tendido en la mesa, a lo que él respondió con un simple _'Yo me haré cargo'_ mientras le dedicaba una última mirada al chico, notando en él ciertos rasgos físicos que le eran sumamente familiares, solo para después sacar su móvil, teclear un número y pegarlo a su oído, alejándose de ellos.

 _«El número que está intentando contactar, fue desactivado. «_

\- ¿Dónde demonios te has metido, Ishinomori?

* * *

 **Aclaraciones: Khangpae es el nombre que se le da de forma literal a la mafia o pandillas callejeras en Corea, según San Google xd, iba a usarlo en la historia desde este capitulo pero no estoy muy segura sobre eso aún uwu**

Hola, chicos. Espero que el primer capítulo de este _singular_ Fanfic sea de su agrado y espero leer sus opiniones y/o criticas constructivas en la caja de comentarios :D

Les mando un abrazo y pues, nos leemos pronto ^^/


	2. Los hijos del Perro Blanco

**Disclaimer:** El Anime/Manga de InuYasha y sus personas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y yo solo los tomaré prestados para crear historias con el fin de entretener y no de lucrar con ellos.

* * *

El capítulo uno fue editado, por alguna extraña razón, al subirlo varias palabras se cambiaron por otras y yo como tonta no lo revise :"v pero ya está resuelto por si gustan leerlo nuevamente XD

* * *

 ** _Vengeance._**

 **Capítulo 2: _Los hijos del Perro Blanco_.**

Jinenji Harada, el médico de cabecera de Totosai y una de sus asistentes, llegaron solo quince minutos después de que Koga y Miroku llevarán a Sesshomaru a la pequeña zona de descanso que tenían en la cafetería.

En cuanto llegaron, Totosai les dio un breve resumen de la situación antes de entrar a la habitación seguidos por Koga y Miroku muy de cerca, a lo que Jinenji, decidió revisar primero al menor, no solo por ser un niño sino porque no mostraba signos de haber sido herido físicamente, al menos, pero el extraño y profundo sueño en el que se encontraba era ciertamente desconcertante, lo cual podía deberse a algún tipo de droga o compuesto químico, como cloroformo por ejemplo.

Reviso su pulso y era normal, noventa pulsaciones por minuto, aunque no sabia que edad tenía exactamente, le calculó entre seis y ocho años de edad, así que su ritmo cardiaco se considera dentro de lo relativamente normal. Lo que sea que hayan usado para dormirlo claramente estaba saliendo de su sistema rápido, lo cual era un alivio. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que despertase, así que sin preocuparse más por el menor, procedió a revisar al mayor.

A primera vista no se miraba nada bien, su piel clara estaba más pálida y hasta un poco traslúcida casi como agua en ese momento y sus ropas en la parte del torso parecían estar empapadas con una especie de líquido espeso.

 _'Sangre.'_ Pensó Jinenji en automático. Con una señal muda le indico a su asistente que lo ayudará a ponerse los guantes elásticos para después tomar unas tijeras del maletín que llevaba consigo y comenzó a desgarrar sin miramientos la ropa del joven, descubriendo unos vendajes muy apretados y bañados en líquido vital debajo de estas, los cuales le provocaron un sabor amargo en la boca al pensar en lo que había debajo de ellos como para crear semejante escena. Con sumo cuidado los corto y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al encontrarse con dos heridas de bala en el costado izquierdo, justo debajo de las costillas, acompañadas de enormes hematomas morados que manchaban su piel y que, en compañía de la sangre perdida, le daba un aspecto dramático y brutal a su cuerpo.

Cuando Totosai le dijo que el mayor de los jóvenes había perdido algo de sangre pensó estúpidamente que solo de trataría de una cortada y el desmayo se debía al cansancio por lo que Koga le había comentado minutos atrás sobre su aspecto cansino cuando llego a la cafetería.

Termino de retirar los restos de ropa que quedaban en esa parte y las heridas no dejaban de aparecer, el hombro izquierdo estaba totalmente fuera de su lugar, y Jinenji se preguntó en qué clase de situación estuvo involucrado como para terminar con el cuerpo así. Rápidamente examinó su pulso, cuarenta y cinco pulsaciones por minuto. Su ritmo cardíaco era bajo, pero no tanto como él lo esperaba pese a las heridas que tenía, Jinenji sudo en frío, era un verdadero milagro o la voluntad de vivir de este muchacho era demasiado fuerte como para seguir con vida aún en ese punto con tantas heridas.

– Nao, coloca la línea de suero y aplica la prueba para determinar su grupo sanguíneo[1], necesitamos saber qué tipo es para hacer una transfusión de inmediato.

Ordenó y su menuda asistente obedeció silentemente. Comenzó a sacar los instrumentos necesarios para su labor mientras que Jinenji se dirigía con Totosai.

–Necesito que todos salgan de aquí, ahora. – Les ordenó con voz dura. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento eran expectadores, necesitaba su espacio para concentrarse.

– ¿Qué hay del niño? – Cuestionó Koga.

– Llévenlo con ustedes, sería un inconveniente que despertará mientras trato al mayor.

Los primeros en salir fueron Totosai y Miroku sin objeciones, seguidos por Koga y el pequeño niño que aún dormía bien acurrucado en sus brazos.

Una vez que se encontró solo con su asistente y su paciente procedió a comenzar su labor para mantenerlo con vida.

Había pasado poco más de una hora desde que Jinenji los había echado de la zona de descanso, desde entonces no se había cruzado ni una palabra entre ninguno de los presentes, solo el sonido de la tormenta, que no parecía menguar, azotando contra los cristales con un viento tan fuerte que en cualquier otro momento los hubiese asustado, más porque eso significaba que ninguno podría irse a casa, no al menos hasta que cesara un poco pero hoy no, ya que nisiquiera se inmutaban en ello.

Todos miraban hacia algún punto incierto con la mirada perdida, mientras el pequeño seguía durmiendo sobre una de las mesas, bien envuelto en algunas frazadas, Sango y Ayame estaban sentadas justo a su lado, solo por si llegaba a despertar y no se asustará al ver a Koga, Miroku o inclusive a Totosai, ellas sabrían mejor que ellos cómo lidiar con un pequeño niño talvez muy desorientado y tranquilizarlo en vez de alterarlo como lo harían ellos.

Miroku estaba sentado detrás de la barra, Totosai estaba justo frente a él y Koga estaba de pie, recargado en uno de los pilares que sostenía el arco que adornaba por encima de la barra, un pequeño tic en su pie comenzó a molestarle, no sabía si era exactamente por preocupación o curiosidad, talvez una mezcla de ambas, por una parte quería saber si el muchacho estaba bien y por otra quería descubrir que relación tenía con el viejo y porque había llegado ahí con tan brutales heridas.

Así que, sin meditarlo mucho, se empujó a sí mismo a romper el silencio para obtener respuestas.

– ¿Conoces al chico? – Preguntó, yendo directamente al grano cuando recordó lo que Totosai le preguntó al _desconocido_ cuando esté cayó inconsciente.

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, Totosai soltó un suave suspiró, esta vez no podría salirse por las ramas como hacía normalmente cuando no quería dar explicaciones, pero esta vez, sus queridos empleados habían sido testigos de algo que nisiquiera el entendía pero que a juzgar por el panorama y las posibles escenas que se formaban en su cabeza del por qué de toda esta situación, no era algo que pintaba del todo bien.

– No estoy seguro. – Arrugó el entrecejo con desconcierto. – Talvez tenga una idea, pero no puedo afirmar nada.

– ¿Entonces cómo es que él te conoce si tú no lo conoces a él?

El que intervino esta vez fue Miroku, siguiendo la curiosidad de Koga por obtener respuestas.

– Puede ser que sea familiar de un conocido mío pero lo dudo, mi círculo de conocidos es muy estrecho y un joven de esa edad no figura nisiquiera entre los familiares de ellos, aunque…

– ¿Aunque qué? – Inquirieron Koga y Miroku al unisono.

– El color de cabello y ciertos rasgos en su rostro me son familiares.

– Mencionaste a un tal Myoga antes, ¿No será familiar de él? – Dijo Koga.

– Imposible. Nisiquiera se parecen.

– ¿Entonces a quién le acreditas el parecido, Totosai? – Preguntó Miroku.

– A la persona con la que iba a reunirme en Corea mañana.

– Cierto. – Koga recordó las palabras que Sesshomaru dijo cuando él insistió en saber por qué quería ver al anciano. – Él mencionó algo sobre eso antes de que llegarás.

– ¿El qué? – Inquirió Totosai confundido.

– _"_ _Se suponía que nos reuniríamos en Corea por órdenes de mi padre, pero la reunión se adelantó."_ – Citó Koga. – Fue una de las pocas cosas que dijo.

Totosai se perdió por un segundo en el mar de sus pensamientos. _'Entonces cabe la posibilidad de que Ishinomori… ¿Tenga un primogénito?...'_ pensó en automático.

– ¿Qué otras _pocas cosas_ fueron las que dijo? – Cuestionó el viejo.

– Que su nombre es Sesshomaru y que el pequeño – Lo señaló – es su hermano.

Y con eso la cabeza de Totosai no dio para más.

Bien, si Ishinomori tenía no solo un hijo, sino dos, era una situación bastante jodida por dos simples razones. La primera, ¿Cómo demonios fue que nisiquiera él, después de una amistad de treinta años, no se enteró de la existencia de esos dos mocosos hasta ahora?

La segunda, si es verdad que son sus hijos, ¿Por qué ocultó su existencia? Y más importante, ¿Por qué los enviaría a buscarlo a Japón un día antes de la _"pequeña reunión"_ que tienen cada tres o cuatro años, ya sea para hablar de _"negocios"_ o ponerse al día con cualquier información que puedan obtener sobre _"La araña"_? Simplemente no le cuadraba nada en absoluto, y un amargo sabor se le sembraba en la boca. No quería seguir pensando en las posibles causas para tales acontecimientos, menos al recordar las heridas que tenía el susodicho Sesshomaru en su cuerpo. _'Ojala y no sea lo que estoy pensando, Ishinomori.'_

Si decir una palabra más, Totosai se puso de pie y se alejo de Koga y los demás, dejándolos con las mismas preguntas que incluso él tenía. Debía llamar a Myoga y acabar con toda esta confusión de una buena vez, el parco mensaje que envió con las simplonas palabras de » _"Un chico estará en tu cafetería hoy en la noche, ayúdalo"«_ no le decían absolutamente nada. Saco su móvil del bolsillo de su abrigo y tecleo su número que no tenía registrado por seguridad pero que sabía de memoria por la misma razón pero, al escuchar una grabación tras la bocina decir la misma leyenda que cuando llamo a Ishinomori, maldijo por lo bajo y arrojó el aparato contra la pared más cercana en signo de frustración.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando que todo el mundo desaparecía así sin más?

Ahora tendría que esperar a que el chico despertará para obtener algo de información, bueno, si es que sobrevivía.

* * *

Algo parecido a un zumbido hacia eco en sus oídos cada vez más y más lejano mientras recobraba la conciencia. Abrió sus ojos y parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfocar la vista en un punto fijo, hasta que logro distinguir la bombilla en el centro del techo que iluminaba la habitación y se le quedó mirando por algunos minutos, estaba desorientado, no sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente y su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado que no se sentía capaz de levantar siquiera un dedo, intento hacer memoria de como había llegado ahí pero no recordaba, pues lo último que le llegaba a la mente era el haber estado sentado en una de las sillas de la cafetería donde se supone que se encontraba Akimura antes de que todo se tornará oscuro.

Suspiró, notando cierta incomodidad en el área del tórax, algo le estaba causando presión en esa área, dirigió su mirada hacia la zona y vio que tenía vendajes que le cubrían desde un poco más arriba de la cintura hasta su brazo izquierdo casi en su totalidad, llegando un poco más abajo del codo. Alguien ya había curado sus heridas.

 _'Viviré otro día más al parecer.'_ Pensó con cierta ironía al recordar todo los sucesos que habían ocurrido en los últimos días.

– Todo por un mocoso. – Susurro para sí mismo con burla, recordando súbitamente al "mocoso" que llevaba consigo y por el cual había terminado tan mal herido. – ¡InuYasha! – Gimió con dolor al levantarse tan abruptamente de su sitio para buscar al niño en la habitación pero no estaba por ningún lado.

Intento ponerse de pie, arrojando la manta que lo cubría con su mano derecha pero un pequeño hilo de sangre que bajaba por su brazo lo detuvo y solo entonces se percató de la línea de suero que estaba justo a su lado, la había arrancado de su brazo con un movimiento brusco y nisiquiera lo había sentido. Gruñó por lo bajo, ignorando aquello, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso y se puso de pie como un resorte. Tenía que buscar al niño, no podía perderlo, no a él también.

Tras dar el primer paso, una punzada de dolor se clavó en su costado izquierdo haciéndolo flaquear y tambalearse un poco pero se obligó a mantenerse firme y erguido, no podía permitirse ser débil, no mientras gente peligrosa estuviese buscándolos como perros a un par de huesos, dio un par de pasos más pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió de par en par repentinamente, dejando ver a una chica de melena negra atada en una coleta alta y ojos marrones.

– ¡Dios! ¡¿Pero tú qué haces de pie?! – Exclamó tan asustada que la bandeja que llevaba en manos casi se le cae al suelo pero con un movimiento rápido lo evitó. – Debes recostarte. – Le dijo más como una orden que como una sugerencia y Sesshomaru la miró duramente.

–¿Dónde está mi hermano? – Cuestionó con voz dura, obligando a la chica a tragar en seco.

–El d-despertó hace un par de horas…

Apenas y fue capaz de articular sin tartamudear tanto. Las piernas le temblaban como gelatina al sentirse presa de aquel par de icebergs ámbar que se veían ciertamente atemorizantes, con ganas de arrasar con todo y todos a su paso si no obtenía las respuestas que quería, la chica se quedó paralizada, con un ligero pero perceptible temblor en todo su cuerpo mientras le sostenía la mirada a Sesshomaru, quien la miró un tanto más duro para obtener una respuesta menos parca a su pregunta.

–Él está en la sala c-con mi amigo Koga y T-Totosai.

Completo antes de cerrar los ojos y apetarlos fuertemente, no podía seguir sosteniendole la mirada, ese chico daba miedo, demasiado para alguien de su edad, era como estar frente a _Jason_ y su motocierra, esa mirada penetrante que dirige atraves de su máscara antes de acercarse y asesinarte, era menos atemorizante que la que tenía encima justo ahora, quería gritar y correr pero simplemente se quedó paralizada, esperando el golpe, por su parte, Sesshomaru relajo los músculos y su semblante no solo por la reacción de la chica, sino también por lo que acababa de decir.

Si Totosai estaba ahí, significaba que estaban a salvó, por el momento al menos. Sesshomaru soltó un imperceptible suspiró lleno de alivio y camino de regreso a la cama con paso lento y algo torpe, aún estaba débil después de todo. El pequeño impulso de adrenalina que lo había empujado a querer salir de la habitación desesperadamente en busca de InuYasha había pasado ya. Después de estar por dos días enteros huyendo, podía permitirse sentir los estragos que tanta persecución, golpizas y noticias que jamás imaginó llegar a saber, hacían mella tanto en su cuerpo como en su mente. Estaba agotado.

Por su parte la chica al sentirse sumergida en un sepulcral silencio, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio como Sesshomaru ya se había alejado de ella para recostarse de nuevo en la cama. Suspiró con cierto alivio y gratitud de que este no reaccionará de tal forma que llegara a agrederla físicamente, mentalmente lo hizo pero no con intención, o eso quizo creer Sango. Después de todo era normal que tuviera una actitud un tanto brusca y a la defensiva, el haber sido herido tan brutalmente un día y al siguiente despertar y encontrarte con una desconocida no era lo más indicado.

–Deberias decirle a Totosai que ya desperté.

Está vez la voz de Sesshomaru tuvo un timbre más suave y un tanto más relajado, lo cual la chica agradecio mentalmente, no era una mala persona, su sexto sentido se lo decía pero eso no quitaba que tuviese un aspecto algo intimidante para ser tan joven.

–Sí. – Masculló parcamente antes de salir de la habitación en busca del nombrado.

Cuando llego a la sala, Koga estaba dándole un Sándwich al pequeño, lo que le hizo recordar que nisiquiera le había dejado la bandeja con la comida que llevaba al muchacho y que aún la llevaba en las manos. Koga la miró extrañado al percatarse de lo mismo mientras que el viejo estaba sumergido totalmente leyendo el periódico.

–Esta despierto.

Totosai inmediatamente clavó su vista en ella, dejando el periódico de lado.

–¿Puedo ir a verlo?

Preguntó el niño con un trozo de sandwich en la boca a medio masticar, abriendo sus pequeños ojos demás con un brillo que no tenían desde que despertó.

–Será mejor que lo dejes descansar. – Le sugirió Totosai mientras se ponía de pie.

–Está bien.

Accedió mientras seguía devorando la comida como si no hubiese probado bocado en días, ese era el cuarto sandwich que Koga le preparaba y él simplemente parecía ser como un pozo sin fondo.

–¿Irás a verlo tú, viejo? – Cuestionó Koga sin apartar la mirada del niño.

–Solo le dejaré la bandeja que Sango olvidó entregarle y darle el medicamento.

–¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

–No, estaré bien por mi cuenta. Cuando el niño termine de comer que se de un baño y se cambie de ropa.

–Bien.

Con paso lento se dirigió hacia la habitación. Después de que Jinenji los atendiera y que la tormenta menguo, Totosai decidió llevarlos a su _modesta_ casa vacacional a las afueras de Kioto por eso de las seis de la mañana. Sango y Koga se ofrecieron como voluntarios para ayudarlo en cualquier cosa que necesitará, desde cambiar un vendaje hasta servir de apoyo por si la situación se tornaba _tensa_ , lo cual el viejo agradeció mentalmente.

Antes de entrar a la habitación suspiró por lo bajo, tenía que estar preparado para cualquier cosa que el muchacho tuviera para decir, _cualquier cosa._ Su mente entro en un estado neutral y abrió la puerta con firmeza captando la atención del peliplata que hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse consciente. Ambas miradas se cruzaron y una sensación de familiaridad invadió a Totosai al ver aquel par de ojos ámbar. Se acercó con paso pausado y le tendió la charola con alimentos, sin decir nada, Sesshomaru la tomo sin despegar la vista del viejo, ambos se preguntaban con la mirada quien debería de comenzar a hablar primero, tras unos segundos de total silencio, Totosai fue quien se animó a hablar primero.

–¿Quién se supone que eres tú, muchacho?

Su voz sonó más firme de lo que esperaba pero Sesshomaru nisiquiera reparo en ello, con calma, comenzó a engullir la comida que le había ofrecido, como si estuviera ignorando su pregunta a propósito. Lo miro fijamente por algunos segundos más antes de tomar asiento frente a él en una modesta silla de madera tallada color caoba que yacía justo detrás de un pequeño escritorio ubicado en la pared opuesta a dónde se encontraba la cama y se limitó a esperar.

Cuando el menor despertó, intento preguntarle un par de cosas, desde cual era su nombre, su edad, hasta cual era el motivo de por qué estaban en Japón y por qué lo buscaban precisamente a él pero el chiquillo se salió por las ramas al responder simplemente; _"Mi hermano me dijo que no hablará con extraños."_ cuando ya estaba comiendo sandwiches que un trío de _completos extraños_ le habían ofrecido y sin titubear los tomo. ¡Qué irónico!.

Cuando el peliplata terminó de comer agradeció por los alimentos al anciano quien sólo le respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, se sentía como si hubiese vuelto a la vida, habían pasado más de dos días que no probaba bocado y esos sencillos Sándwiches le supieron a gloria.

–Mi nombre… es Sesshomaru Fujimoto, soy el hijo mayor de Toga Fujimoto. – Soltó con sencillez, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. – Aunque talvez tú conozcas a mi padre como Toga Ishinomori.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:** Sobre lo de la prueba para determinar el grupo sanguíneo es una dónde se puede saber el tipo de sangre que posee una persona en menos de 30 segundos al depositar una pequeña muestra de sangre en una tira de papel con extremidade que contienen anticuerpos para después rociarla con bromocresol. Fue creada por el biólogo Hong Zhang y su equipo para ayudar en los bombardeos de Siria a las personas heridas que necesitaban una transfusión de sangre, ya que normalmente morían no por el grado de las heridas sino por recibir el tipo de sangre equivocado.

* * *

Hola a todos, ¿Qué tal han estado? He aquí otro capítulo de mi primer fic, he tardado más en escribirlo porque lo edite como tres veces, comenzando desde el inicio XD pero ya aquí está para las personitas que han estado esperando la continuación.

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todas las personas que han agregado la historias a sus alertas :3 en especial a **CamenJP** y **ChikaneRin** que incluso me regalaron un RW :"D

¡Muchas gracias, chicas! :3

Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización ^^/


	3. Traspaso de información

**Disclaimer:** El Anime/Manga de InuYasha y sus personas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y yo solo los tomaré prestados para crear historias con el fin de entretener y no de lucrar con ellos.

* * *

 _ **Vengeance**_.

Capítulo 3: _Traspaso de información_.

Tras saber aquella información de la doble vida de Toga, Totosai quizo indagar más y Sesshomaru lo complació. Aunque las cosas que dijo después, no eran exactamente buenas noticias.

Conforme Sesshomaru avanzaba en su relato de lo acontecido días atrás, la serena expresión de Totosai fue desapareciendo mientras la mirada ambarina se oscurecia en la más pura de las coleras, sus nudillos estaban blancos y su quijada parecía rechinar de vez en cuando entre pausas que hacía para no alzar la voz de mera frustración.

–No conozco a alguien en su sano juicio que quisiera meterse con tu Padre. – Afirmó Totosai con mirada dura.

–¿Qué hay de "La Araña"? – Apuntó tomando por sorpresa al viejo.

–¿Quién te hablo sobre él? – Inquirió con un dejé de desconcierto.

Si se suponía que no sabían sobre la vida de mafioso de Toga, ¿Cómo era que el mocoso supiera de "La Araña"?, pero Totosai no contaba con que Toga, había hablado sobre ello, una noche antes de su muerte con su hijo.

* * *

 _Sesshomaru lo había notado inquieto, algo anormal en él, aquella noche cuando lo llamo a su despacho y le ordenó ponerle el pestillo a la puerta para no ser interrumpidos._

 _Tras unos tragos de Whisky y un silencio que nisiquiera sus respiraciones alteraba, se decidió a hablar con un tono de voz que el menor no supo interpretar._

 _—Tu hermano y tú irán a Japón. — Soltó su Padre con voz dura, tomándolo por sorpresa._

 _Sin una palabra de por medio lo cuestionó con la mirada y el mayor suspiró con frustración, se masajeo el entrecejo con los dedos antes de mirarlo directamente a los ojos y con una absoluta seriedad decirle algo que al menor le pareció una locura total._

 _—Los Yakuzas están buscándome. Ya no es seguro estar aquí, InuYasha y tú se irán a Japón mañana en la noche, tú madre y yo los alcanzaremos después._ _Sesshomaru rolo los ojos y se levantó de la silla, se acercó al escritorio de su padre y alejo la botella y el vaso con Whisky para ponerlos en la pequeña barra que estaba a la derecha de ellos._

 _–Beber tanto te está provocando paranoia, padre. — Se burló._ _Toga frunció el ceño ante la acción de su hijo, ¿Acaso no lo estaba tomando en serio?_

 _—Cuando lleguen a Japón deben buscar a un conocido, su nombre es…_

 _—Ya déjate de tonterías, padre. —Interrumpió Sesshomaru cortante. — Madre está preocupada por esa extraña actitud tuya. Los Yakuzas no pueden estar detrás de ti, estamos en Corea del sur no en Japón, y si así fuera, ¿Por qué demonios quieres que vayamos a Japón? Es ilógico. — Atacó y Toga golpeó el escritorio con ambas manos creando un sonido sordo que tomo por sorpresa a Sesshomaru_

 _—¿Acaso ves que tengo cara de estar bromeando, mocoso? — Literalmente le gritó con la cólera llameando en sus ojos ámbar, oscureciéndolos de forma que su cara daba miedo. — Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte, Sesshomaru._ _Abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y saco lo que parecía una pequeña tarjeta de presentación._ _— Al llegar a Japón, pedirán un taxi en el aeropuerto para que los lleve a esta dirección. — Le tendió la tarjeta y Sesshomaru lo miro con desconcierto. — Akimura Totosai. Es el nombre por el que deben preguntar, él los ayudará mientras tú madre y yo llegamos por ustedes._

 _–¿Cómo es que estás involucrado con la mafia? — Cuestionó, dejándolo con la mano tendida y mirada desafiante._

 _Su padre era un empresario "promedio", dueño de una pequeña y no tan reconocida compañía de Software en Seúl, así que no le encontraba relación a lo que estaba diciendo, ya que en toda su vida, no lo había escuchado mencionar siquiera a la mafia cuando había noticias de ellos en el periódico que leía cada mañana, nisiquiera por error._

 _—Cuando era joven, no hice buenas elecciones, aunque tampoco es como si tuviera demasiadas para escoger. Tus abuelos murieron cuando tenía la edad que tiene InuYasha, así que quede a cargo de un tío que amaba las apuestas y las prostitutas. Una perdición total, así que tuve que ingeniármelas para sobrevivir, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba con la Khangpae._

 _–Pero esa es la Mafia Coreana, no la japonesa._

 _–Es por eso que ya no es seguro estar aquí. "La Araña" ha estado atacando a los perros grandes de la Mafia para hacerse de fama, primero fue con los Yakuzas, ahora viene a por la Khangpae, Totosai y yo hemos estado investigando desde hace un par de años quién es el malnacido pero a todos los infiltrados que hemos logrado inmiscuir en su círculo de asesinos, solo lo describen como un hombre que se oculta detrás de una piel y una máscara de mandril._

 _–Así que eres tú el siguiente en su lista…_

 _Sesshomaru término cayendo en cuenta al tomar finalmente en serio las palabras de su padre. Después de todo él no le mentiría con semejante cosa, y la expresión en su rostro le decía a gritos que estaba hablando con toda la seriedad y sinceridad del mundo._ _Al ver la postura de su hijo, Toga decidió contarle la casi nula información que había podido recabar sobre "La Araña" en el último par de meses. Para que cuando llegara con Totosai, ambos se complementarán en información para tomar acciones en cuanto llegara a Japón por amenazar la paz y la vida de su familia. Haría que se arrepintiera de ello y lo haría pagar con su propia vida si se atrevía a tocarle un solo cabello a alguno de sus hijos o su esposa._

* * *

–Pero ese maldito nos encontró antes de lo esperado.

Gruñó Sesshomaru con despreció por lo bajo al recordar la escena que encontró la tarde siguiente. El cuerpo inerte de su madre en la sala, el de su padre en su despacho, hasta los perros habían sido asesinados, uno en el jardín y el otro junto con su madre.

Sin duda alguna un crimen de odio.

–No entiendo por qué tú padre te envío conmigo. Si ya lo cazó a él, significa que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que de conmigo, si es que aún no lo ha hecho.

Aunque eso no era algo que preocupara a Totosai del todo, después de todo había vivido una buena vida, y que _"La Araña"_ ahora estuviese detrás de él, tampoco era algo que lo sorprendiera, después de todo tarde o temprano iba a suceder, más sin en cambio lo que realmente le preocupaba ahora eran los dos vástagos de Toga.

Si los había enviado con él por seguridad, seguro se estaría revolcando en su tumba por semejante error.

–Por la información. – Escupió Sesshomaru sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. – Hay información sobre ese bastardo que tú tienes y mi padre no.

–Tu padre ha muerto. La información que tenga es irrelevante ahora, ese sujeto está cumpliendo su objetivo. La cabeza de la Khangpae ha caído así que ahora él es más poderoso que cualquier otro.

–No es irrelevante. Podemos seguir buscando información para atraparlo y hacerlo pagar por lo que ha hecho.

El ceño fruncido y la mirada colérica de Sesshomaru al decir aquello hizo que Totosai soltara una carcajada, llamando su atención y haciéndolo profundizar sus expresiones.

¿De qué demonios se reía ese viejo?

–¿Acaso no lo ves, muchacho? No hay persona o poder que pueda frenar a "La Araña". Si tú padre no pudo hacer nada con él, a pesar de estar tantos años detrás suyo y ser la cabeza de la Khangpae, ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer un mocoso como tú?

El tono de Totosai fue despectivo y ante eso, Sesshomaru solo afiló su mirada hacia él.

–Yo no soy mi padre. – Escupió con hastío por la comparación.

–Por eso mismo lo digo. Nisiquiera perteneces a la Mafia. – Bufó. – ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes hacer lo que ningún otro ha podido desde que ese maldito apareció?

Totosai lo miro con cara dura. Ese mocoso tenía unas expectativas demasiado altas en sí mismo y una confianza innata muy bien heredada de su progenitor pero siendo realistas, no creía que él pudiera marcar la diferencia. Sin mencionar que lo que decía no tenía de respaldo más que el dolor por la perdida de sus padres. Y eso, no era suficiente.

–Yo lo encontraré. – Escupió con odio y determinación. – Y cuando lo haga, tomaré su vida con mis propias manos.

Al decir aquello, clavó de lleno su mirada ambarina en la de Totosai. Dejándole ver por un instante que no había ni un ápice de broma detrás de sus palabras, y cómo un leve asomo de dolor en aquella amenaza que rayaba con la promesa, inundaba sus orbes doradas con cierto grado de sed de venganza.

–La venganza nunca lleva a nada bueno, Sesshomaru. – Negó. –Es como el suicidio, más cuando este sentimiento es provocado por algo, bueno, en este caso por alguien, que se encuentra fuera de tú alcance. – Enfatizó.

–Es lo que padre hubiera querido. – Contestó y Totosai le miró mal.

–No es verdad, Toga no era tan estúpido, tan irracional. – Siseó con enojo.

Ese muchacho realmente estaba enloqueciendo. Es comprensible que sienta dolor pero, llegar al extremo de querer tomar "justicia" por su propia mano, simplemente era una tontería de lo más absurdo.

–¿Entonces por qué me envió a buscarte? ¿Por qué me dijo que cuando te encontrará, te diera la información que él tenía hasta el momento si se suponía que él también vendría hacia acá?

Totosai guardo silencio ante aquellas interrogantes. El mocoso tenía un punto. ¿Para que le daría tanta información Toga a su hijo si se suponía que él también vendría a Japón? ¿Acaso de antemano sabía que iba a morir o simplemente fue un evento al azar sumamente desafortunado?

–Porque talvez lo único que quería era que ustedes vivieran. – Atacó y Sesshomaru chasqueo la lengua con molestia.

Un pesado silencio se hizo entre los dos, hasta que el sonido del móvil de Totosai rompió el ambiente en aquella habitación.

Se trataba de Myoga.

–¿Por qué demonios no respondías? – Fue lo primero que dijo tras ponerse el artefacto en el oído y Sesshomaru lo miro extrañado.

–¿El joven Sesshomaru ya está contigo? – Preguntó ignorando por completo su pregunta.

–Espera. – Alejo el móvil de su oído y miró a Sesshomaru. – Deberías descansar un poco. – Con un ademán le señalo los medicamentos que estaban en la bandeja. – Toma un analgésico y duerme un poco. – Ordenó parcamente.

Y sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte del peliplata salió de la habitación para seguir con la llamada.

–Totosai, ¿Sigues ahí? – Se escuchó del otro lado con preocupación.

–Sigo aquí. Myoga… ¿Acaso tú sabías que Ishinomori tenía hijos? – Cuestionó aún siendo presa de la duda.

Simplemente su cerebro no procesaba del todo aquella repentina información.

Un suspiro prolongado se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. Un rotundo "Sí" silente y Totosai chasqueo la lengua.

–Es algo difícil de explicar, lamento mucho que tuvieras que enterarte así pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo al amo, _"La Araña"_ los encontró de un día para otro.

–Lo sé, Sesshomaru ya me contó al respecto pero, no entiendo cómo es que dio con él, con ellos. – Se corrigió.

–El amo creía que había un infiltrado suyo dentro de la _Khangpae_. Días antes de la tragedia comenzamos a investigar a cada uno dentro de la rama pero nisiquiera logramos terminar con la mitad, sin mencionar que a ciencia cierta no sabemos si en verdad se trataba de algún infiltrado o…

–Un traidor. – Interrumpió Totosai siguiendo el hilo de pensamientos de Myoga.

–Así es.

Ambos hombres suspiraron de nueva cuenta, el alma de Myoga se fue lejos ante la tristeza de la cruda partida de su amo, al que había servido lealmente por poco más de veinte años después de que le salvará la vida en aquel bar de mala muerte dónde se encontraba.

–En ese caso nosotros también somos hombres muertos. – Señaló Totosai con ironía, cortando los pensamientos nostálgicos de Myoga.

–Eso nisiquiera importa ahora. – Dijo como si nada. – Lo que sí importa es mantener al joven Sesshomaru y al joven InuYasha a salvó, lejos de él. –Señalo con énfasis.

–¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso? Nisiquiera Ishinomori logro ocultarlos, ¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotros podremos? – Cuestionó.

–Eso no es del todo cierto. – Inquirió.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–No podemos seguir hablando por aquí. – Le atajó. – Dentro de un par de días iré a buscarlos, mientras tanto, tengo que pedirte el favor de que los mantengas a salvó, Totosai, hasta que yo llegue. – Suplicó.

–Está bien pero… – Y el sonido que anunciaba el fin de la llamada lo dejo con la mitad de la oración en la boca. – Carajo… Y pensar que al fin tendría un par de años de tranquilidad. – Siseó por lo bajo con desaire al recordar la felicidad que habia sentido cuando por fin obtuvo su retiro de la mafia. – ¡Qué iluso! – Se burló de sí mismo antes de dirigirse de nueva cuenta a la sala de estar.

Mantener vivos a los mocosos hasta que llegara Myoga sería su prioridad, bueno, si es que antes de eso, no eran encontrados por "La Araña".

…

Dos días más habían pasado desde que los hijos de Toga habían llegado. El menor, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Koga, quién se había ofrecido a mantenerse cerca para ayudar al viejo en cualquier situación que pudiese presentarse, mientras que el mayor, después de la pequeña plática que tuvieron después de que recobro conciencia, no había hecho más que dormir, en parte por la influencia de los analgésicos y en parte por la insistencia de Totosai, Ya que, el tenerlo herido de esa gravedad era una desventaja enorme, tomando en cuenta el calibre de los enemigos que estaban detrás de ellos, debía recuperarse lo más pronto posible.

–¿Cuándo podré ver a mi hermano? – Preguntó el menor tras engullir una fritura en su boca, sin despegar la mirada del televisor siquiera para mirar a Koga.

–Pronto. Aún debe descansar. – Dijo imitando la acción del niño. Aunque aquello era solo una verdad a medias.

Sesshomaru había casi ordenado que bajo ninguna circunstancia dejarán entrar a InuYasha para que lo viera. Según las palabras de Totosai, el peliplata lo pidió bajo el argumento de que no quería que viera la gravedad de sus heridas y no asustarlo más de lo que ya, pero Koga difería en eso. Casi cuatro días había estado conviviendo con el pequeño y en ningún momento lo vio echarse a llorar por la falta de sus padres o por estar en otro lugar que no era su casa con gente desconocida pero no había sucedido nada similar, sin mencionar que su instinto le decía que había algo más.

Desde que llegaron, Koga no había dejado de hacerse especulaciones, no solo respecto a la situación, sino también a estos curiosos hermanos que eran totalmente diferentes físicamente hablando. Uno albino de ojos dorados y el otro pelinegro de ojos marrones. Era un contraste titánico que le daba rienda suelta a su mente, llevándolo a pensar en que no eran hermanos, talvez alguno de ellos era adoptado, o en el mejor de los casos, no compartían la misma madre o padre pero eso no parecía tener sentido alguno, al menos no para él.

Por su parte, Totosai no ponía en duda los lazos sanguíneos, no porque no pensara sobre sus diferencias físicas, sino por la actitud de Sesshomaru respecto al pequeño y viceversa.

Aunque eran pocos los días que había estado tratando con ellos podía definir en un ochenta por ciento la personalidad de cada uno, más cuando cada mañana, tarde y noche siempre preguntaban el uno por el otro, de forma vaga, más por parte del mayor pero lo hacían.

El pequeño se mantenía reservado y sumido en el televisor y en la comida en las horas que estaba despierto, mientras que el mayor, hacia lo posible por mantenerse a solas en su habitación, recuperándose por su propio pie al no depender de Totosai o Koga más que para la proporción de alimentos y medicamentos pues al segundo día de estar consciente, él mismo comenzó a lavar su herida y cambiarse los vendajes, lo cual sorprendió bastante al viejo por la condición en la que llegó su brazo izquierdo, pero el proceso de curación estaba siendo más rápido de lo normal, al parecer la juventud de Sesshomaru más las buenas prácticas de Jinenji se habían acoplado a la perfección, lo cual lo hacía sentir aliviado por una parte.

–¿Así que seguirás sin decirme nada al respecto?

La voz de Sesshomaru rompió el silencio de la habitación justo antes de que Totosai pudiera saliera de la misma tras dejar la bandeja con los alimentos y medicamentos que debía consumir antes de dormir, tal y como había pensado.

Totosai puso los ojos en blanco antes de girarse para mirarlo directamente.

–Un muchacho como tú, en tu situación – enfatizó – debería preocuparse más por sobrevivir que buscar asesinar a alguien.

Totosai ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces le había dicho ya la misma frase, y la reacción de Sesshomaru no era otra más que una diminuta y retorcida sonrisa burlona, como si el supiera algo que el viejo no, y eso, estaba comenzando a cabrearlo.

–Esta bien si no quieres decirme. – Cedió con resignación fingida. – Encontraré el modo para obtenerla por mí mismo una vez que salga de aquí.

Totosai solo negó con la cabeza, no servía de nada seguir insistiendo en que no hiciera alguna estupidez, después de todo no era como si debiese seguir preocupándose por él o por las cosas que hiciera después de recuperarse, eso ya sería problema de Myoga una vez que viniera por ellos.

El repentino sonido de un móvil hizo eco en la habitación, llamando la atención de ambos, Totosai rogó a los cielos por inercia que se tratara de Myoga pero al mirar la pantalla, su súplica se fue a la basura, se trataba de su sobrina.

Antes de tomar la llamada se dispuso a salir de la habitación dejando solo de nuevo a Sesshomaru.

–¿Qué ocurre, Rin? – Dijo impasible al responder.

–Hola, Tío. Verás, hay un anciano en la cafetería que ha venido a verte pero no quiere darme su nombre. Dice que es conocido tuyo pero yo jamás lo he visto, así que no se qué debo hacer. – Dijo con voz bajita y Totosai tensó los músculos.

–¿Sigue en la cafetería? – preguntó tras unos segundos de pausa al desviar sus pensamientos de la horrible dirección a la que estaban dirigiéndose.

–Si, lleva aquí cerca de unas dos horas.

–¿Y por qué has esperado tanto para avisarme?

–Porque cuando llegó parecía un cliente cualquiera, no se acercó a preguntar por ti sino hasta hace como diez minutos. Talvez pensó que llegarías en cualquier momento, no lo sé.

Meditó. Rin antes solía ayudarle en la cafetería, y en sí, conoció a cada una de las personas que él conocía, así que, si la persona que estaba buscándolo ahora no era conocido por ella, solo había dos opciones. Podría tratarse de Myoga o podría tratarse de algún subordinado de _"La Araña"_ aunque eso último no cuadraba muy bien con el hecho de que Rin mencionó que se trataba de un anciano.

–¿Qué aspecto tiene? – Cuestionó y Rin se desconcertó.

–Como el de una pasa. – Escuchó Totosai que respondió la chica de forma vaga y casi exasperada mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar.

–Me refiero a como es físicamente. Color de cabello, ojos, cosas como esas.

–Raro, es un anciano pero tiene el cabello marrón, parece ser un peluquín, sus ojos no puedo verlos, está usando gafas oscuras y viste una gabardina negra demasiado larga para su estatura, la cual no llega al 1.55 más o menos.

–Ya veo… – Dijo pensativo. –Pásale el teléfono. – Ordenó para después cubrir la bocina y explicarle de forma rápida a Koga la situación.

Tras un vago "Ok" por parte de la chica, espero solo unos segundos antes de escuchar al que sería ahora su interlocutor.

Los músculos de Totosai se relajaron cuando reconoció la voz al otro lado de la línea.

–¡Maldita sea, Myoga! ¡Casi haces que me dé un infarto! – Técnicamente le gritó y Myoga solo fue capaz de soltar una pequeña carcajada.

–Tranquilo, hombre. Es como si le tuvieras miedo a la muerte. – Se burló. – Perdí mi móvil y no pude contactarte, así que me tome el atrevimiento de venir hasta tu negocio pero, una de tus empleadas me ha dicho que no estarás acá por un par de días.

–Es mi sobrina. – Le corrigió. – Es bueno que hayas podido llegar con vida – Se mofo. – Pásale El teléfono de nuevo a mi sobrina, le diré que sea tu guía. – Dijo parcamente y Myoga solo respondió con un vago "De acuerdo" antes de traspasar el artefacto de nueva cuenta.

–¿Tío?

–No importa si cierran hoy la cafetería un poco antes, Rin pero necesito que guíes a ese anciano a la casa que está a las afueras de la ciudad.

–¿Entonces si es conocido tuyo?

–Si, es un viejo amigo. Iría yo por él pero necesito arreglar unas cosas en la casa antes de que llegue. ¿Me ayudarías con eso?

–Esta bien. – Suspiró. – Solo porque me dejaras cerrar temprano hoy. Estaremos ahí como en treinta minutos.

–Gracias Rin. Cuento contigo.

–Bien, adiós, tío.

–Adiós.

La llamada terminó y parecía como si un peso de sus hombros hubiese sido removido.

–¿Por qué el suspiro? – Cuestionó Koga, llamando su atención.

–Por nada en especial.

Respondió parcamente y dio media vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente a la habitación donde se encontraba Sesshomaru.

–Myoga estará aquí dentro de poco. – Dijo al instante de haber abierto la puerta y Sesshomaru lo miro expectante. – Talvez él pueda darte más respuestas de las que yo puedo.

* * *

Después de medio siglo he aquí el capítulo tres de este rato Fanfic XD espero y que las personas que estén siguiendo la historia me tengan un poco de paciencia, como dije antes, no tendré tiempo de actualizar muy a menudo y pues la historia, solo al principio, irá un poco lenta en el desarrollo del SesshRin pero ya en este cap quise mostrar más o menos como va a ser la aparición de Rin uwu espero que eso las aliente a seguir leyendo la historia n.n

Muchas gracias por su comprensión y paciencia espero no demorar tanto con el capítulo 4 y pues, sin nada más que decir me despido de ustedes n.n

Bye, bye /


	4. Aceptación

**Disclaimer:** El Anime/Manga de InuYasha y sus personas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y yo solo los tomaré prestados para crear historias con el fin de entretener y no de lucrar con ellos.

* * *

 _ **Vengeance**_.

 _Capitulo 4: Aceptación._

Había pasado ya una semana desde la visita de Myoga y las cosas no fueron como Totosai pensó que irían.

–No sé cómo demonios acepte que se quedarán aquí. – Refunfuñó.

Cuando Myoga llegó, Totosai sintió que un enorme peso sería removido de sus hombros, ya que al hablar con él, Sesshomaru obtendría las respuestas que tanto ansiaba y a su vez, InuYasha y él, serían re ubicados en un lugar con mejor seguridad, lejos de la boca del lobo, pero no fue así, en cuanto Totosai llevo la conversación a Sesshomaru para que llevará sus preguntas inquisitoras a Myoga, este ignoro de forma olímpica ese hecho y en su lugar, pidió mantenerse bajo el resguardo de Totosai ahí mismo, en Tokio, porque según su alegato, no estarían más seguros en otro lugar que no fuera ahí, y aunque ambos ancianos y el mismo Koga, que estuvo presente también en la conversación, dicernian de que Sesshomaru estuviera totalmente en sus cabales como para decir semejante barbaridad, no tuvieron más que aceptar a regañadientes.

–Si tú queja es por el dinero, no soy un inútil, anciano. Puedo trabajar.

–¿Y acaso crees que yo iba a mantenerlos, mocoso? Yo me encargaré de sus colegiaturas solamente.

Sesshomaru lo miro extrañado. Iba a enviarlos al colegio. ¿Enserio?

–Si van a quedarse aquí, tenemos que establecer reglas. Número uno; tú debes trabajar para alimentar a tu hermano y alimentarte a ti. – Espetó mientras se levantaba del sofá. – número dos; como técnicamente, no, literalmente nos obligaste a Myoga y a mi a creer que el hecho de quedarse en Tokyo que sacarlos del país era una brillante idea –se burló al enfatizar la palabra "brillante" – irán al colegio, quieran o no.

–Debes estar de broma.

–¿Acaso me estoy riendo, Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru no era estúpido, aún siendo un mocoso adolescente, su cerebro pensaba más rápido de lo que creía.

La idea de quedarse en Tokyo era clara para Sesshomaru y Totosai lo sabía a la perfección.

Venganza.

Esa ridícula palabra de ocho letras, podía conducirlo a una infinidad de desastres que podría implicar hasta su propia muerte, pero si eso era lo que el mocoso quería, Totosai ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Estaba socegado por el dolor y el odio. Aunque tampoco quería preocuparse demás, puesto que aún solo era un adolescente, y sus emociones pasarían tarde o temprano.

–No pero, ¿no sería mejor que primero me enseñarás a usar un arma? – bromeó

 _O talvez no._

–Número tres – continuó él tratando de ignorar las inmensas ganas de soltarle un golpe y explicarle por las malas que en lo que quería meterse, no era tan fácil como su pequeña y estúpida mente dolida creía. – vas a aprender auto defensa. – Sesshomaru esbozo una sonrisa. – borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro. No vas a aprender para tu cometido – espetó levemente furioso – sino porque no planeo poner guardaespaldas para ti, sería demasiado obvio para alguien de tu edad y más con tu inútil arrogancia.

Sesshomaru afiló la mirada. Ese viejo estaba insultandolo demasiado. Nisiquiera su padre se había atrevido a tanto debido a que ya conocía su carácter de pocos amigos de su hijo mayor pero por esta vez, lo pasaría por alto.

Lo que el viejo ofrecía podría ser el primer paso para comenzar su plan, y de ninguna forma podría desaprovecharlo.

–El que si tendrá guardaespaldas será InuYasha. Él es demasiado vulnerable.

–¿Y quién será su guardaespaldas? – Inquirió con curiosidad.

–Eso lo sabrás después, primero, debemos hacer algo con ese cabello tuyo, es demasiado llamativo y característico para tus enemigos.

Sesshomaru por un momento pareció no haber entendido, cuando de repente, las dos chicas que vio en la cafeteria justo antes de desmayarse, la pelirroja y la pelinegra llamada Sango, entraron por la puerta principal.

–Ellas van a ayudarte a cambiar un poco tú apariencia. – Explicó vagamente.

–¿Cómo? – Inquirió aún sin entender.

–No te preocupes, estás en buenas manos, solo relájate y trata bien a las chicas. Si después de ver el resultado quieres molestarte, deberás hacerlo conmigo. – Y tras decir eso, desapareció por la misma puerta, dejándolo solo con las chicas.

Ambas, sin decir una palabra, pusieron los pequeños botiquines sobre la pequeña mesa de madera pulida y de uno de ellos, el más pequeño, comenzaron a sacar los artículos de su interior. Sesshomaru las observaba atentamente en mutismo total, hasta que una mueca de disgusto se formó en su rostro al ver que entre las cosas que llevaban, había maquillaje, pestañas postizas, pinzas para depilar y un enchinador de pestañas, sombras, maquillajes en polvo y líquidos, entre otras cosas más.

–Estan locas si creen que van a pintarrajearme la cara. – Escupió con una severa cantidad de hastío y ante tal reacción, Ayame soltó una carcajada.

–Totosai tenía razón – se burló la chica pelirroja. – su expresión no tiene precio. – soltó una carcajada más para luego cubrir su boca en señal de vergüenza.

¿Acaso se estaban burlando de él?

–Basta, Ayame. Solo hay que terminar con esto. — Inquirió con sequedad.

Después de aquel pequeño encuentro, a Sango no le daban ganas de meterse con el peli plata, aunque muy en su interior este la inquietaba un poco, pero no de forma que le causará temor, sino curiosidad e intriga.

Desviando esos pensamientos lejos de su mente, e ignorando la mirada ámbar del peliplata que curiosamente estaba clavada en ella, se decidieron a comenzar la labor que les fue encomendada.

* * *

Lunes por la mañana. Estaban a escasas dos semanas para que los chicos regresarán al instituto, Totosai comenzó a buscar empleados para el turno matutino, pegando un enorme letrero de "Se solicita personal" en un cartel algo burdo.

Sango y Ayame fueron las primeras en llegar para abrir la cafetería, Miroku les siguió y los tres después de ponerse su pulido uniforme de camiseta blanca y vaqueros negros, acompañado por un mandil gris oscuro, comenzaron a realizar sus respectivas labores para recibir a los primeros clientes de la mañana.

Sango se encargaba de preparar los desayunos, desde modestos omelette's hasta waffles, mientras que Ayame se encarga del Café y Miroku de limpiar las mesas y tomar los pedidos de los clientes.

— ¡Pssss!

Sango comenzó a emitir un sonidito particular para llamar la atención de Ayame quien, solo se giró con un dejé de extrañeza ya que Sango normalmente no hacía eso y solo dejo escapar un "¿Qué?" de forma casi imperceptible, como si solo hubiese movido los labios.

—¿No ha venido nadie por lo del cartel?

—No, Sango. Aún no ha venido nadie y sinceramente no creo que lo hagan.

Ayame solo se encogió de hombros y se giró de nuevo regresando a su labor, pero Sango rodeo el arco que separaba la cocina de la barra y susurró;

—¿Crees que Totosai traiga al chico que está ayudando?

—No lo creo, aunque él diga que si se conocen la forma en que llegó fue muy extraña, talvez sea peligroso que se quede aquí porque a lo que pude notar ese día, ese tipo está metido en algo grande, y el anciano solo trata de cubrirlo, sino, ¿Por qué nos pidió que...?

—Un Mocca con waffles cubiertos de jarabe de arce para la mesa 4, por favor.

Ambas chicas dieron un salto al escuchar a Miroku de forma repentina con su pedido.

—Salen los Waffles. — chillo Sango para hundirse en la cocina y Ayame solo se inclinó para sacar una taza debajo de la barra y recuperar su semblante serio y aburrido, ya que no estaba segura de si Miroku había escuchado parte de su conversación.

—¿De qué tanto estaban hablando? — Inquirió — es raro que Sango dejé su lugar solo para venir y hablar contigo, Ayame.

Miroku a veces podía ser un poco distraído, y aunque era un mujeriego de primera, era bastante inteligente y mañoso, cuando estaba al pendiente de algo que le interesase, podría enterarse de los detalles casi por instinto, como las mujeres con la intuición. No necesitaba esforzarse mucho para saber de pe a pa cualquier cosa que pasará con sus compañeros, en especial si se trataba de Sango.

—Nada, Miroku. Solo me preguntó si Koga iba a tomarse el día libre. Está preocupada de que te canses demás.

Mintió con la única cosa que podría distraer a Miroku, o más bien dicho, persona.

—¿Enserio está preocupada?

Miroku se recargo en la barra y sostuvo su cabeza con las manos mientras observaba sin perder detalle a una distraída Sango.

—Asi es. Aunque es algo demasiado tímida como para admitirlo en voz alta. — le dió una palamadita en la espalda — si tienes oportunidad. – Le guiño un ojo y Miroku suspiró.

Su pequeña fama de "mujeriego" le fue acreditada después de que salió con una chica que estaba un "poco" loca.

Después de dos años de relación, Miroku decidió terminar porque la chica estaba enferma mentalmente. Celos excesivos, peleas constantes por motivos imaginarios, ¡Bueno! La chica era un estuche de monerias paranoicas y excesivas pues decidió esparcir el rumor de que Miroku le había pedido tener un hijo, ¡Y no solo a ella!, Según sus palabras.

Aunque al inicio, Miroku trato de manejarlo como una broma, ya que nadie le creería a una demente como ella pero, el rumor se quedó de la forma de "me dijo el primo de un amigo." sembrando la duda a pesar de no tener pruebas de ello.

Y debido a eso, cada vez que intentaba acercarse a Sango, ella armaba una muralla de hielo entre ambos, sin siquiera darle el beneficio de la duda a pesar de llevar poco más de un año conviviendo juntos.

—No te creo. — Crispó.

Si no había levantado la muralla de hielo que levantó casi desde que se conocieron, que se preocupara por él era literalmente imposible.

—Ella necesita tiempo, el ser tímida le afecta en ser expresiva la mayoría de las veces pero estoy segura de que siente algo por ti, en el fondo de su corazón. — Le sonrió.

Miroku solo puso los ojos en blanco y decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Y Rin no vendrá?

—No lo sé. Anoche le dijo a Sango que tenía un par de cosas que hacer hoy y no estaba segura de si podría llegar o si se tomaría el día libre. Por eso vinimos a abrir la cafetería nosotras.

—Benditas ventajas de ser la sobrina del jefe.

—Y que lo digas. — Suspiró — Y... ¿Koga no te dijo si vendría hoy?

—No en realidad, ayer mensajeamos un poco pero el último mensaje que le envié nisiquiera recibió el visto, pero así es él, debe estar ocupado.

—Debe estar con el anciano. — Meditó.

Desde la llegada del tal Sesshomaru, Koga habia estado pasando la mayor parte de tiempo en la casa de Totosai, al parecer, igual que ella, no confiaba del todo en aquel extraño.

Pero más allá de la desconfianza, había algo que le picaba la curiosidad cada vez que lo miraba, aunque las veces en que lo hizo son contadas con los dedos de una mano, así que no podía guiarse tan fácilmente por las apariencias, pero su primer impresión no fue del todo buena.

Sango le pasó la orden de Waffles a Ayame y está solo puso el café para que Miroku entregará el pedido, y así siguieron un par de horas hasta que pasado del medio día, Rin entro por la puerta principal.

—¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué tal el día?

Dejo caer unas bolsas de compras sobre la barra y se sentó en el primer banquito que vio. Sonaba un poco agitada y Ayame la miró con curiosidad.

—Bien, Rin, el trabajo de siempre, ya sabes. — hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia.

—Mi tío me envió para que les pasará a dejar esto. — señaló las bolsas.

—¿Que son?

—Presentes muy, muy atrasado de navidad. — soltó una pequeña risa.

—¡Oh!... Sango ven hacia acá. —Llamo Ayame.

Rin por su parte le hizo señas a un Miroku que estaba tomando un pedido, para que se diera prisa.

Cuando por fin estuvieron reunidos, Rin comenzó a repartir los presentes.

—¿Dónde está Koga?

Hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que desde que entró a la tienda, no vio señas de él por ningún lado.

—No lo sé, él... — Miroku fue interrumpido por el tintineo de la campanita de la entrada.

Rin giró su vista y se encontró con el nombrado, su tío y un chico al que nunca jamás había visto.

—Que bien que todos están aquí. — Alegó el anciano mientras se aproximaba al círculo.

Con una señal, Koga y el otro chico se acercaron, quedando un poco detrás de este.

—Muchachos, quiero que conozcan a Sesshomaru, a partir de mañana estará trabajando en la cafetería y tú, Rin — la señaló — te encargaras de mostrarle todo lo que debe saber.


End file.
